powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Schuyler Tate
Schuyler "Sky" Tate was a former B-Squad S.P.D. Power Ranger. Starting off as the Blue Ranger, he later replaced Jack Landors as Red Ranger, and eventually became the commander of the Earth S.P.D. base. Biography As a child, Sky always looked up to his father, who was a former S.P.D. Red Ranger. From him, he acquired his father's power (as a result from an experimental accident) to create offensive and defensive force fields. Sky was at the hospital when his father was killed in the battle against a monster genius named Mirloc. The doctor presented Sky with his father's battle damaged helmet, which Sky kept as a momento to his father. Although Mirloc was later captured and imprisoned, his role in Mr. Tate's death was never revealed to Sky. Since then, he strived to be just like his father - a Red Ranger. Sky joined S.P.D. and was top on B-Squad on weapons and fighting, along with his friend - an alien named Dru. Being very strict to the rules, he was very neat and precise. Yet, with this attiude, he became arrogant and believed himself to be above anyone else that broke the rules when he himself did everything precisely to the book. He was usually the first one to be hard on teammate Bridge Carson's habits and ways of thinking, but Sky was always proven to be wrong in areas where Bridge was right. As time went on, Sky began to loosen up and enjoy the other things in life a bit more, though he always kept himself battle ready when called upon. Despite his attitude, his teammates thought highly of him, calling him the best Ranger. S.P.D. Blue Ranger For someone who was first in his class, Sky made quite a few critical mistakes early on, including and without limitation, allowing a crate of diamonds to be confiscated by the Troobians (giving them a near limitless energy supply) and allowing Dru, who was turned-enemy, into the Academy without the necessary re-evaluations in an attempt to assassinate Cruger. However, all was well in the end, and Sky usually got off the hook with just some simple chores as punishment. When A-Squad went missing on a mission, Commander Cruger had Tate - along with B-Squad cadets Bridge and Sydney Drew - step up as protectors of Earth. Unfortunately, Sky's pride got in the way and Cruger picked him to be the S.P.D. Blue Ranger and second-in-command. Sky was not happy about this, especially when he found out Jack Landors, a former thief Sky had tried to capture, was made the Red Ranger. Sky challenged Jack's authority in the beginning, but eventually accepted him as his leader. Face-off against Mirloc When the team was faced with several criminals they had already captured, Sky was assigned to seek advice about the monster's identity from Mirloc, who only wanted Sky to tell his most painful memory as payment. After capturing the criminal (a alien that had copied other monsters), Sky returned and told Mirloc of his most painful memory - the death of his father. Mirloc revealed himself as Sky's father's murderer, and Sky shed a tear, which (as it was a reflective substance) allowed Mirloc to escape. Sky was furious at Cruger for not revealing his father's death truthfully to him, and sought out Mirloc. The Rangers were imprisoned in a mirror by Mirloc, but were saved by Sam, the Omega Ranger. Mirloc was still confident in his abilities and called Sky and his father worthless because they couldn't defeat him. It was then Bridge, Z, and Syd told Mirloc that Sky and hios father were worthless and that he was an amazing Ranger and the best. Right after the encouragements, Jack thought Sky should be the one to bring Mirloc in, but he should do it as the Red Ranger and let him use his morpher. In a brilliant display, Sky captured Mirloc. Although it was an honor to be the Red Ranger, Sky had realized that heroes came in all colors. After going through extensive S.W.A.T. training on Zantor to acquire S.W.A.T. Mode, he discovered the importance of his team. With teamwork, they were able to even defeat the renegade A-Squad. Promotion When Jack left S.P.D. after Emperor Gruumm's defeat, Cruger saw that Sky had grown into a great leader and had learned to accept his teammates as equals. He chose him to step up as the new S.P.D. Red Ranger; Bridge would step up to Sky's original position as Blue Ranger. In the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode, Once A Ranger, his teammate Bridge had become the new S.P.D. Red Ranger. He explained that Cruger was promoted to the new S.P.D. Supreme Commander following Birdie Fowler's retirement. Therefore, Sky was also promoted to Cruger's former position as the new S.P.D. Commander of the Earth base. Gentic Power(s) * Force-Field Projection: During an experimental accident, Sky aqquired his father's genetic power to create force-fields. They can be used defensively, e.g as a barrier, or offensively, e.g; to cut off an opponents oxygen supply or as a force of propulsion. Ranger Powers - S.W.A.T. Mode= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker **Delta Grip **Delta Baton *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer - Red Ranger= Zords *Delta Runner 1 *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Blasters Combo Mode **Delta Blasters *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer *Magna Morpher **S.P.D. Battlizer ***Cyber Mode ***Sonic Mode *Patrol Cycle }} Trivia * Sky is the first Ranger to be jealous of another Ranger's position, although Jason Lee Scott has expressed how he believed Tommy stole his thunder when Jason was possessed in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * In a flashback during the Reflections episode, Sky's father, in his morphed form, looked like the Red Time Force Ranger, though it has often often debated since the episode aired, people are unsure if that if it is Wes or not. However, Sky's father could still be a different character with a similar uniform to Wes. ** As Wes and Eric were the only Time Force Rangers to remain in 2001, when S.P.D. was first formed, it may be theoretical that the first Ranger uniforms were based off these two Rangers' costumes. It could also mean that Bio-Labs from Time Force was involved in the creation of S.P.D. technology. * Although he had never previously been a Red Ranger, Sky (with Jack's borrowed morpher) showed great skill in handling the powers and usage of the Battlizer, which was only available to the Red Ranger. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers SPD, Sky is voiced by Tsuyoshi Hayashi, the actor of his sentai counterpart, Hoji Tomasu (DekaBlue). *Sky is the first Red Ranger whose father was also a Red Ranger. See Also Hoji Tomasu - Sky's Sentai counterpart from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category: Red Ranger Category: Blue Ranger Category:S.P.D. Category:Second-in-command Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:SPD Rangers Category:B-Squad Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Team leader